Truth
by Luveniar FurElise
Summary: Sequel to Meaning and Secrets, HouseCam, Cameron worries she may break his heart. New chapter July 12. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**A/N:** I know it's a bit short, and I think I've messed with my own timeline a little bit, my apologies! This may be too fluffy…I'm in a fluffy mood tonight, but I'm taking a leap of faith here. I promise I have a storyline, and if my muse is nice I may get chapter one posted before I have to head off to work. I'm making dedications to my faithful reviewers: **ariz33**, **theshowpopper**, **whoKMH**, **House Calls**, **HouseLuvr**, **weirdlittlemeg**, and everyone else I know I've forgotten; you guys make this all worthwhile, thanks so much for the support, and please excuse my caffinated personality, I love y'all!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own House or Breakfast at Tiffany's…but I have them on DVD

GHMDGHMDGHMD

_I'm thirty years old,_ Cameron thought. _I shouldn't be acting so silly around him, not after everything we've been through the past three years._ What she and the butterflies in her stomach didn't know, was that House sat not twenty feet from her in his office, thinking nearly the exact same thing as he spoke to Wilson.

"She makes me feel like I'm seventeen again," he said with a frown, looking pointedly at his friend.

Wilson leaned forward across the desk, snatching up the pen that House had been fiddling with. "House," he said with authority in his voice, "maybe that's a good thing." He raised his eyebrows and pursed his lips in the way he always did, and waited for the truth to smack his best friend in the head.

House jumped up from his chair with a smirk. "That's an excellent idea, Jimmy!" Leaving Wilson thoroughly confused, he strode into the conference room.

GHMDGHMDGHMD

The trip back from Cameron's mom's funeral had been like moving through fog. She had surprised him by acting awkward after he'd said those three words to her, kissed her. She hadn't said it back yet. She had been mostly silent on the plane, and he'd accepted that. He'd taken a risk by telling her how he felt, and for once in his life, he was prepared to accept her response, either way. Still, he was relieved a little that, as she stared out the window, she'd let his hand slide over hers.

_I thought this was what I wanted, but now I'm not so sure, _she had thought to herself during the flight. _Can I really let go? All this time, I thought it was him, but it was me. _

GHMDGHMDGHMD

After leaving Cuddy's office with the plans official, House headed down to the clinic to fulfill his end of the bargain. A couple of extra hours were actually worth something with this new, brilliant idea. Or maybe he just wanted to see Cameron smile again. Either way, nobody would be the wiser, and he still had a reputation to uphold. He smirked to himself as he scribbled out a prescription to his last patient.

"Five-fifteen P.M, Doctor House checks out, write that down," he gestured to the sign-in sheet in front of the nurse.

"Better watch out, Dr. House," the nurse said to him with a half-smile, "Keep this up and people might think you're actually doing your job."

"I'm working on a new strategy," he said absently, and limped out the front door.

GHMDGHMDGHMD

Cameron arrived at his apartment later that night, butterflies still in her stomach. It had been four months since he'd nearly died, and the time they'd spent together since then had made her feel alive again. But ever since he'd kissed her, told her he loved her, she had started second-guessing herself again. For so long, all she'd wanted from him was the truth, and now that she had it, she didn't know what to do. She hated herself for leading him on. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before knocking.

"Come on in," House searched her eyes for a moment as he held the door open. "I have something for you."

"House, I…" They'd spoken at once, and she let out a nervous laugh. "You go ahead."

"Well," he started, raising his eyebrows and crossing over to the piano bench; "Cuddy has decided it would be a good idea to throw another fundraiser this year. For…Halloween." He lifted a black garment bag off the bench and held it out as Cameron slowly moved through the room. "So I took the liberty of procuring a costume for you." Now he had a slight smirk on his face.

Cameron gingerly sat down on the bench and took the bag from him. She pulled the zipper and let out a small gasp. It revealed a black, scoop-necked cocktail dress and another smaller bag looped around the hanger. She looked up at him with wide eyes. "Tiffany's," she whispered.

"The costume you always wanted to try on," he said as he carefully sat down next to her. "Go ahead, open the bag."

She forgot everything she'd come over to say as she opened the smaller bag, which revealed all the necessary accessories. She smiled slowly as she pulled out the contents. A big, gaudy pearl necklace and tiara, long, black gloves and a pair of sunglasses. She set each piece atop the piano and laughed. "You've even remembered the cigarette holder!" She narrowed her eyes. "So, Fred, does this mean you'll be dressing up as well?"

"Well," he replied smugly, "All I need to do is find a dusty old suit, I'm sure Wilson knows where I can get one."

"You'll have to shave," she replied with her eyebrow raised. "Do you think you can handle that?"

"I'll do anything for free candy," he said matter-of-factly.


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: **So I think I'm okay with this. For those who were curious, it's about three weeks before Halloween here, and her costume is Holly Golightly, from Breakfast at Tiffany's. Please review, it helps my muse out! I've got a four day weekend including today, so I'll be working diligently on this story. Thanks!

GHMDGHMDGHMD

Cameron headed home in a strange silence. She usually drove with the radio on, but that night she needed to think. The week they'd spent together on her old stomping grounds seemed far away now. _I've been confusing my past with the here and now, _she thought as she drove through the rain that had begun to fall. _And now here he is, buying me the Halloween costume I'd never had the guts to try. _She decided to call Wilson.

"Thanks for meeting me," she said sheepishly as they got out of their cars in front of her apartment. "I know it's late but…" she bit her lip, a habit she thought she'd gotten over years ago.

"It's no problem, Allison." He grinned. "If this is about House, and I assume that it is, you'd better have coffee in there." He moved in to give her a hug as she hung her head to hide the tears that had started to prick her eyes.

"Wilson, I…" She sniffed as she looked up at him. "I think I may have made a mistake."

GHMDGHMDGHMD

Wilson led her into her apartment and started a pot of coffee. "Look," he said as he searched for cups, "He loves you, plain and simple. You wanted to know the truth, and for the longest time, he denied it, even to himself. What's changed?" He turned to look at her, so much the little sister he'd always wished for. She sat down in her favorite chair and put her head in her hands.

"I don't know for sure, Wilson." He heard a slight hitch in her voice. "Bringing House back to all the places I loved as a kid made me realize that I'm hopeless when it comes to relationships. I've put myself through a series of tragedies worthy of Shakespeare." She took a long sip of her coffee. "He told me he loved me while we were up there, and I never said it back." Wilson raised an eyebrow. "I've spent two months dancing around the issue, and the funny thing is, I don't think he minds that I haven't said it yet." She paused, taking a deep breath. "I'm…I'm afraid to love him. Because if I do, then that means I can hurt him." She stood up and began to slowly pace. "I don't want to hurt him."

"I know you don't," he said as he moved to stop her from pacing. He gently sat her back down and perched on the arm of her chair. "You've changed him, Allison, whether you know it or not. He'll always be House, but you've helped him to trust again. He's always had faith in you, from the day he hired you." Now it was his turn to pace, and he pinched the bridge of his nose while he did so. When he stopped, he spoke frankly to her. "House is my best friend. You're …you're like the little sister I never had. I want you both to be happy. Just tell him how you feel."

GHMDGHMDGHMD

After she'd closed the door behind Wilson and washed out the coffee pot, Cameron dressed for bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

_They danced amid a whirl of bright colors and light smoke. House had that hidden, half-smile that she'd come to adore. 'Why are you so nervous?' He asked. 'I told you once I wasn't going to crush you…and I mean that.' She pressed herself against him and breathed in his scent. 'Don't let me go,' she whispered._

GHMDGHMDGHMD

She woke up the next morning humming Moon River. "Must have dreamed it," she said absently to herself. She spied the garment bag hanging over the back of a chair and remembered that she hadn't had a chance to talk to House. She sighed and got ready for work.

As usual, she'd arrived before the boys, but she spied House sitting at his desk, slowly twirling his cane. She set her things down and found coffee had already been brewed. Pouring herself a cup, she scanned the department mail.

"Morning Cameron." Chase strode in and immediately sat down to his daily crossword puzzle. "Have we got a case yet?" He asked, casually chewing on the end of his pencil.

"Maybe," she set aside a letter as Foreman entered, followed by Wilson.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. At that same moment, House finally made his appearance.

"It could be Lupus," he said casually as he pushed through the interoffice door. After the strange looks had lasted a few seconds, he turned to Cameron and said "What? I was just saving you the trouble of suggesting it later. Do we have a case today?"

"Yes," Wilson interjected. "I have a patient Twenty-four year old female presenting with chest pain, headaches, and sensitivity to light." House looked unimpressed. "Look, she's the daughter of one of my patients. I told her you might be able to check her out. I'll cover for you in the clinic today, how's that?"

House pondered this, and since they hadn't had a case all week, he figured they might as well check it out. On top of that, getting out of clinic duty for any length of time was always a good reason. "Okay, set her up in her own room. Foreman, you get the history. Take doctor dinkum here with you before I take away all his pencils." Chase rolled his eyes and followed the other two men down the hall.

"Cameron…I need to talk to you." His face was serious, but coming from House that didn't mean anything.

"Yeah, sure, what about?"

"Well I was hoping…" he hesitated. "I was hoping we could get together tonight, seeing as how it's Friday and we haven't had a chance to do much since…we came back." His voice was strained. He found himself wanting to just hold her, right there and then.

"Yeah," she said slowly. "We can do that." She frowned. "You know, I'm in the mood to laugh. Come over to my place after work; bring your Blackadder DVD," she smirked. "I'll order pizza or whatever." _I'll see how I feel tonight, _she thought to herself. _Maybe a nice, light evening will help me figure this out._

GHMDGHMDGHMD

Cameron hadn't felt this conflicted about her feelings since she was seventeen. She quietly scolded herself for being so silly as she tried on six different outfits and messed with her hair. She was in the middle of brushing her teeth when she heard the front gate squeak open.

"I come bearing laughter," he called as he let himself in. He observed that her apartment was in a state of disarray, and unusual thing for her. There were magazines and books strewn across her coffee table; dishes piled in both sides of the sink, leaving no room to actually rinse them. He frowned at her as she came down the stairs. It amazed him how she could look so perfect in a battered pair of jeans and a crisp, white t-shirt. His smile returned as he noticed her toenails, painted in a deep shade of purple. "Expecting the world to end tonight?" He indicated the mess.

She blushed a little. "No, I've just…been busy." _Wondering if it's safe to love you, _she thought to herself. "Did you bring it?" She asked, half-faking excitement.

He held up the DVD. "As you requested. So order that pizza already." He moved to fiddle with her remote controls as she picked up the phone and ordered the pizza.

After they'd watched a few episodes and gorged themselves on double cheese and mushroom, the part of Cameron's heart that loved him fiercely took over, and she carefully scooted across the couch to settle herself against him. She could admit to herself that just sitting here with him, as her friend, made her feel safe and wanted. She looked up at his profile, memorizing every imperfect detail, until he noticed and turned to look at her.

"What is it?" He asked, his blue eyes searching for what he'd patiently been waiting to hear.

"Nothing," she whispered, her heart pounding in her throat. "Just…this." And suddenly her lips were on his, desperately searching for validation as she twined her fingers around the back of his neck. Strong arms moved to embrace her and all else was forgotten.


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N:** Happy Fourth to my fellow Americans! I hope everyone keeps all their limbs tonight. If this chapter seems a bit too angsty, I apologize in advance; I've been listening to Beethoven all day. As always, reviews and criticism are very welcome.

GHMDGHMDGHMD

House woke up the next morning alone, in his own bed. He winced as his leg argued with movement. He popped a Vicodin, something he hadn't had to do in the morning in weeks. It was almost as if his pain level was now in sync with the mood of his relationship with Cameron. He closed his eyes and wondered for the hundredth time why she was so afraid. After they had sat kissing at her apartment for a good half hour, she had broken off and all but kicked him out. He finally decided to shower and call Wilson. This wasn't a day for sitting around.

"So," Wilson began as he stuffed a fajita into his mouth, "do you like her, or do you like-like her?" They sat outside a taco stand near the hospital.

House forcefully tossed his wrapper into the trash. "Oh, shut up," he scowled. "I love her. She…takes away my pain." He laid his head in his hands. "The Ketamine…it worked, for the most part. But the times when I don't feel any pain at all…" His words trailed off.

"Are when you're with her," Wilson finished quietly. After a moment, he spoke again. "I wish I could say I knew how you feel. You're a lucky man, House. I think she'll come around. Just give her time."

GHMDGHMDGHMD

_They were kissing on the couch, which gently turned into the floor, which led to her bed. He was true to his word; he didn't crush her. Unless the way her heart felt when she was with him counted. _

She woke up with a start, his bright blue eyes fading as the reality of morning seeped through her bedroom windows. She lay staring at the ceiling for a long moment before she finally got up and started the coffee pot.

After a shower and a first cup of coffee, she popped Marry Me Jane into the stereo and set to cleaning her apartment. While she didn't exactly enjoy cleaning, at the same time it also relaxed her and helped her think. She started in the kitchen, cleaning everything and carefully laying a towel under the coffee pot. She was a perfectionist above all else.

She moved quickly through the first floor, dusting, vacuuming, and finally tackling the bathroom and laundry space. She eyed the door leading to the storage space under the stairs and decided that she would start cleaning that out after she had finished upstairs. Sometimes nostalgia was a bitch. Another thing that had gone unmentioned by House since they'd returned from Seattle was the fact that she'd been sneaking the occasional cigarette. Funny how habits that took so long to shake could be picked back up so quickly.

She sat on her patio now, her face and neck glossed with sweat and a Diet Coke in the hand that wasn't holding the cigarette. She moved to pick up the phone and call her best friend when there was a knock at the gate.

"Knock, knock," came a familiar voice. She smiled.

"Hey Foreman." He smiled back and handed her a large, flat box. "Donuts! Thanks. What's up?"

"I know it's a little late for breakfast but…" he eyed the cigarette in her hand but said nothing about it. "Seems like you've been distant lately and I was just wondering if you needed to talk. Has House done something?"

"No, not exactly," she said as she led him inside. She picked up a towel to dab at her face as Foreman set the donuts down on the counter. He looked at her expectantly, waiting.

Cameron sighed, tired of trying to explain herself when she didn't even know for sure why she was so conflicted. "He…he came over last night." Foreman nodded. "We just watched some TV and had pizza. It was…comfortable, like having my best friend over to visit. And then…"

"And then?" He asked as he helped himself to a donut.

"And then I kissed him," she said in a rush. She rolled her eyes at herself and sighed again. "And then I kicked him out."

Foreman chuckled. "What are we going to do with you Allison?" He paced around her apartment, taking in the fact that she'd been cleaning and nodding to himself. "You mentioned to me a while ago that he said he loved you while you were in Seattle. You've…been after him for so long, because I _know _you never really got over him after that date, and now the man's admitted to being in love with you and you're pushing him away!"

"I know, I know." She closed her eyes, thinking. "Look, you want to help me? I've finished scrubbing, and now I get to clean out my junk. It's therapeutic, but it's easier when there's someone to help me let go." She raised her eyebrows.

GHMDGHMDGHMD

Wilson had been paged to tend to another dying cancer patient after their lunch, so House decided to go for a drive on his motorcycle. He headed south, and ended up all the way in Cape May. He sat there for a while, staring out into the Atlantic. It was chilly for early October, but he didn't really notice. He wondered if this is how Cameron had felt after being snubbed by him so many times, and laughed at the fact that now he knew all too well. He zipped up his jacket and rode back home.

GHMDGHMDGHMD

After helping Cameron all afternoon, Foreman walked with her to a little bar down the road. They sat, listening to classical music and sipping beers. "I love this place," Cameron said. "They play rock music all week and then classical on Saturdays. It creates an interesting atmosphere; you'd be surprised at the kinds of people who enjoy classical music." She paused to light a cigarette. "You don't mind?"

"Please, I'm your friend. Besides, you're a doctor; you know all the risks. Not my problem." He sipped his beer.

"Old habits die hard," she said plainly. "Thanks for your help."

"Do you feel any better?"

"Yeah, a little. I still need time though. In the past…I used people to make myself feel needed. I probably broke more hearts than I realized." She paused. "You know, before that…date I made House take me on, Wilson came to talk to me, worried that I was going to break House's heart. At the time, I thought it was ridiculous. Now after everything that's happened since then, I understand what he meant. House has been…so selfless and understanding with me lately. He's risked a lot, and I just don't want to screw that up." Her voice lifted, as if there were more she needed to say, but she kept the rest of her thoughts to herself.

Foreman lightly drummed his fingers on the bar before he spoke. "Look, House…he cares about you. Take it for what it is. You and I both know he doesn't throw words like 'I love you' around lightly. Whatever you need to do to sort this out, do it. Just let me know if you need anything. I'll be here." He laid a twenty on the bar and smiled at her as he got up to leave. "Now I've got to go; word is, I need a Halloween costume this year."

GHMDGHMDGHMD

House came home to Steve McQueen and a single message on his answering machine. It was Wilson, explaining that he'd be at the hospital all night and to call him if he needed anything. House cracked a half smile; the message made it sound like they were married or something. After taking off his jacket and erasing the message, he poured himself a drink and sat down at the piano. He played Beethoven for a good couple of hours before finally heading to bed.

GHMDGHMDGHMD

_They sat on a nondescript hillside, the wind blowing long grass and the sky a perfect, cloudless blue. He was talking to her, but she couldn't hear anything he said. She couldn't hear her own thoughts either; it was like watching a silent movie without subtitles. She watched in slow motion as he reached out for her hand. 'No,' she whispered, as she watched this image of herself get up and run. She turned and watched House's mouth move in laughter, and as he stared in disbelief at the Cameron that ran from him, she wept in her sleep._


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N: **So here it is, a new chapter! I hope you guys like it; as always, I'm unsure of how well it flows, whether it's too fluffy, etc, etc. So, you be the judge, and please review!

GHMDGHMDGHMD

The following Monday, they resumed work on their current case. "Melinda Anderson, age twenty-four. Symptoms include chest pain, headaches, sensitivity to light, and muscle tightness. Differential diagnosis." House shot a quick but intense glance at Cameron as they began.

After a few minutes of throwing out ideas, House sent his doctors off to run tests and get a patient history. He retreated to his office, where he fiddled with the computer a bit before he began going through a stack of files that Cuddy had left on his desk for one reason or another. Nothing like personal frustration to inspire a good work ethic.

After a few moments, he heard the door glide open. "I thought you were supposed to be in the lab," he said sharply, not looking up from the file.

Cameron casually slid her hands into her pockets and spoke. "I…needed to talk to you," her voice was thick with guilt.

"Well, right now you need to be in the lab." House looked at her, his eyes dancing across her sullen face. Even after what had happened Friday night, he had to fight the growing urge to comfort her right then and there. She had been treating him somewhat the way he'd treated her in the past, though, and he knew he deserved it. He lightened his tone. "If you want to talk…let's talk. But not here. Let's…get dinner. Someplace with outdoor dining. Surprise me." He smirked a little, in spite of his hurt, and felt a little better when that made her smile.

"Okay." She nodded and headed back to the lab.

GHMDGHMDGHMD

After suggesting that they take her car, Cameron drove House to the Blue Point Grill. The ride was silent, save for some light jazz murmuring from the radio. They quietly got an outside table and sat down, again without a word between the two of them. Cameron smiled, however, when House ordered the calamari; she knew he hated it with a passion, but she loved it. They each ordered their entrees and were left to each other. Cameron felt warm in spite of the evening chill.

"So…" House started, for once in his life not quite knowing what to say. "Did it fit?"

"Huh?" He'd pulled her out of her own thoughts. "Oh! Yeah…it fits…perfectly." Her voice was soft as she tried not to let it waver. She tapped her foot nervously on the ground and finally flopped her menu down on the table. "House, I…"

"Cameron…" They had, of course, spoken in unison. "Go ahead," he said.

She closed her eyes and sighed lightly. "I…need time." She nodded as if she were trying to convince herself rather than House. "Before…before our first date," she looked up and tried to think of the right words. "Wilson came to me and wanted to make sure I didn't break _your _heart." House looked away for a moment. "And…" she took in a deep breath, "then you said…what you said. And later I said I hated you, and I did, for a while, and…" She bit her bottom lip, trying frantically to keep the tears from spilling over. _I'm thirty years old, dammit! I should be able to talk to him and NOT cry!_

Just then, the waiter arrived with the calamari and their drinks, perfect timing of course. She stopped to take a sip of her drink. "Why don't we get out of here? Just…get this to go, and we'll drive somewhere. Anywhere." Her eyes pleaded with him, for understanding, trust, and truth. House simply nodded and signaled the waiter back to their table.

GHMDGHMDGHMD

Cameron headed out of the city, driving just a little too fast as if she were trying to outrun her own thoughts. She turned south onto 206 outside Trenton.

"Are you trying to make us late for work in the morning?" House asked jokingly.

"Yes." Her mouth was set firm. "Yes I am." She flipped on the radio to a classic rock station and kept on. House stared out the window and watched the scenery roll by. He left Cameron to her thoughts for the drive; God knew he'd taken long enough to realize how he felt about her.

Before he knew it, they'd ended up in Cape May. He smiled to himself; if there was one thing they did have in common, it was that they both knew how to take a road trip. Cameron turned into the same park he'd visited two days before. She didn't say a word as she turned off the car, just slammed the door and walked purposefully out to the pier, knowing well enough that he would follow.

As he headed towards her, she turned to face him. There was fire in her eyes to match the stone he'd given her around her neck. "Why do you like me?" She yelled into the wind. "Why now? You were right, you know. I need." A single tear traced a path down her left cheek as he gathered her into him. They stood like that for a moment, the both of them buried in his overcoat. Cameron's arms slipped around him and grabbed hold.

"You love," he replied to her question. "That's why."

She took a step back to look him in the eye. "House, you're not any more damaged than I am. I've…used people, I've obsessed, pined, whatever you want to call it. I have trust issues. I'm not perfect."

"I never thought you were," he said with a smirk. "But you're a damn good doctor. You're beautiful…and…you saved my life that day. In more ways than one." He searched her eyes for a moment before he kissed her. This time, she didn't kick him out.

GHMDGHMDGHMD

Against her heart's will, she drove House back to his apartment. The drive had once again been silent save for the radio, although she had slipped her right hand into House's left at some point. She'd decided for sure that this was what she wanted, whether it lasted or not, there was no turning back. She was finally comfortable with him, and she could see for sure the changes that his most recent near-death experience had made.

When she pulled up to his building, she put the car in park and smiled as House tugged at her hand, pulling her into another kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said simply.

"Yeah." Her voice was like velvet. "Don't be late," she added with a smirk.

GHMDGHMDGHMD

The rest of the week kept the team busy trying to diagnose their current patient, while Cuddy chased House down about clinic duty as she'd always done; House hadn't changed completely, after all. He kept a respectable distance from Cameron, allowing her to let herself move closer into his world at her own pace. They had dinner every night that week though, always ending with at least one kiss goodnight and each of them to their own beds.

Thursday afternoon brought their final diagnosis: Glanders. There hadn't been a naturally occurring case in the United States since the 1940's, so when their patient finally confessed to having spent a secret and extended vacation in South America, House hadn't been surprised at all.

"Saturday night," Foreman said, his eyebrowsraised as he got ready to head home. "You got your costume ready, Chase?"

"Yep," Chase answered with an evil grin. "And I'll bet you fifty bucks I win the contest."

Foreman frowned, wondering just what Chase was up to. "Make it one hundred and you're on."

"What, you think you'll win?" Chase asked innocently.

"No, I just don't think you will," Foreman smirked. "One hundred it is then?" They shook on it as they headed out the door. Cameron came back in from the clinic a few moments later. She gathered her things, deciding to leave paperwork for the morning and pushed through to House's office. "Want to get a drink tonight?" He was neatly stacking patient charts still needing to be notated in a criss-cross pattern on his desk, trying to see how high he could get the stack before it fell over.

"No way, I'm having too much fun doing paperwork." Cameron smiled as he looked up. "Yeah, my ride or yours?"

Cameron thought for a moment, or at least pretended to. Her smile widened. "I'm in the mood for a bike ride, I suppose. Yankee Doodle Tap Room again?"

"What are we waiting for?"


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N: **Well, my saga is nearly complete. Here's some fluff and cheesy goodness for my lovely readers. I've one more chapter after this one and then…who knows? Please review, thanks!

GHMDGHMDGHMD

They sat at the bar for a couple of hours while a Grateful Dead cover band played in time with their drink orders. House still found himself intrigued by this woman who had such a diverse taste in music. They'd never disagreed on anything when it came to good music.

They left around eleven and headed to House's place. "Dessert," he explained.

"Ah," was all she said in reply, a smirk on her face. He was always up to something.

He opened the front door to complete darkness. As Cameron instinctively reached for the light switch, he quickly placed his hand over hers. "Nope, not yet," he said, somewhat cheerfully. "You know your way around my place. Take off your shoes and jacket, I'll be right back." He headed towards the kitchen. As her eyes grew used to the dark, Cameron noticed something…different about her surroundings, but she couldn't quite put a finger on what it was.

Then she heard a spark, as a large, six-wick candle was lit in the kitchen. She looked and saw two open cardboard containers, one with a cheesecake in it and one with what looked like an apple pie. "What?" He shot her his 'innocent' look, the one he usually reserved for Cuddy while trying to get out of clinic duty. "I said we were coming back for dessert."

Cameron laughed. "So you did." She looked around the kitchen in the faint light and finally realized the difference. "You cleaned," she said, surprised. "I mean, it looks like you took everything out and really cleaned."

"It's part of the new me," he said with a hint of sarcasm. "Besides, we wouldn't want all the cockroaches clamoring for your attention." She blushed and hoped he was kidding about there actually being cockroaches in his apartment.

House reached for plates and a knife. "What do we need that for?" Cameron suddenly asked. "Just grab a couple of forks and let's pig out in front of the TV." Her face was covered with a devious grin.

He smiled, amused at her attitude. It was another reason he'd finally admitted to falling for her; underneath Cameron the doctor and Cameron the emotional woman, she really was a no-bullshit type of person, throwing rules and etiquette out the window at the times when those things really didn't matter. "Of course, what was I thinking? I got dibs on the remote."

GHMDGHMDGHMD

House sat at the right end of the couch, while Cameron had gotten comfortable, stretched out with her feet resting lightly on his good leg. The credits were rolling on an episode of 'Whose Line is it Anyway?' They'd eaten pie and cheesecake until they were too full to enjoy the taste anymore. He switched off the TV and turned to her. "I…guess I'd better take you home. We may get a case tomorrow."

"Yeah…" she let her voice trail off. "Play for me," the thought sprung from her mind. She knew he didn't like playing for anyone, and she'd never expected him to change for her. "I just…don't feel like going home yet. I mean, if you're tired then you should take me home, but…"

"No," he said softly. "I'll play." His mouth turned into a small smile. "Any requests?" He set the remote down on the coffee table and got up to head over to the piano as Cameron turned to sit up, tucking her feet into the couch cushions.

"Surprise me." He nodded at her and sat down, playing a few scales before starting into 'Nightswimming'.

"Mmm, that's my favorite R.E.M. song." Cameron closed her eyes and whispered the words. She thought at that moment that there wasn't anywhere else in the world she'd rather be. She opened her eyes and smiled at the man before her. She knew that she would just have to give up her fears and trust him. They'd gotten this far, and she'd missed feeling so happy.

"Come on and sit next to me," he whispered as he finished up the song. Cameron unfolded herself from the couch and sat down on the hard piano bench. House put an arm around her and she leaned into him. They sat like that for a few moments, both of them reliving the past few months in their heads. "Stay with me tonight."

GHMDGHMDGHMD

They arrived together at the hospital the next morning, after House drove Cameron back to her own apartment to shower and change. They'd talked into the night, House coming to a greater understanding of Cameron's fears. She'd revealed bits and pieces of her life story that he hadn't already known, and he'd reassured her, in his own way of course, that he'd be there for her. They'd finally fallen asleep on the couch together just before dawn.

It was amazing how one could run on such little sleep, Cameron thought to herself that morning. But then again, she hadn't had such a wonderful evening in quite a long time. That morning of course, the hospital was abuzz about the costume ball coming up the next night. Meanwhile, someone had decorated the lobby with fake cobwebs and plastic spiders, and wherever there was a dish of candy sitting out, House's hand was dipping in it. He left Cameron, who headed straight to diagnostics, and went to pop in on Wilson.

"So? I notice you two came in together today. Did you get some?" House rolled his eyes at his friend's candid question. Leave it to Wilson to get right to the point.

"This is Cameron we're talking about. Keep it up and I may have to tell her on you." House tossed him something in a paper bag. "Here's the stuff you asked for. How come you couldn't get your own costume?"

Wilson was busy going through files on his desk and pulling out more paperwork from shelves and drawers. "Because, I've been busy with work, unlike you, and I have an old patient coming back in on Monday because she's had a relapse and…" He flopped back into his chair and closed his eyes. "You know it's funny, when I have a wife, whom I never see except when she's pissed and needs to nag at me, I'm perfectly functional as a working adult. But when I have to go back to an empty place…forget it. It was final today, so you can do your happy dance now." Wilson looked pointedly at House.

House just stared before he finally said, "Maybe we should take a trip down to the pharmacy, I'll write you a prescription for your PMS. See you at lunch." He walked out the door, and Wilson just laughed.

GHMDGHMDGHMD

"I'm not going to tell you what it is! You'll just have to be surprised." Cameron was talking to Chase and Foreman in the conference room and setting up a pot of coffee. "And just what are the two of you planning?"

"Nope," Chase said around the end of his pencil. "If you won't tell, I won't tell. Besides, we have a bet. Which I am going to win."

"Just…keep your pants on Chase. We'll see tomorrow night, won't we?" Foreman said as he turned to look at Cameron. "So? Anything fun happen last night that we should know about? I saw you two come in together." He raised an eyebrow.

"We went trick-or-treating," House came into the room and answered for her. "Do we have a case this morning? No? That's what I thought." He glanced at Cameron with a slight wink and headed to his office, Foreman and Chase snickering after him.

"Look, Cam, we're…happy for you. Really. We just want all the juicy details." Foreman grinned.

"Well, you're going to be left wanting. We just talked. And had dessert." Cameron said plainly. A happy grin escaped her face though, and her fellow doctors took that as an admission of guilty pleasure.

"Whatever you say," Chase said, his eyes narrowed. "So, anyone want to scare some nurses, seeing as how we have nothing better to do?"

GHMDGHMDGHMD

There was a knock on the glass and the door opened. "Dr. House, do you realize that your employees are currently in the clinic scaring my nurses?" Cuddy asked, slightly mocking. "You've taught them well, I suppose. So what did Cameron rope you into wearing tomorrow night?"

"Actually," House rose from his desk, "I got lucky. All I have to do is dust off a twenty-year-old tweed suit I found in the back of my closet. What about you?" He lowered his eyes and gave her a Stare.

Cuddy smirked. "Nice try, House, but my lips are sealed. Gotta have fun every once in a while, right?" As she turned to leave, she stopped. "I still need you in the clinic today. And try not to scare any patients."

GHMDGHMDGHMD

Around one o'clock, Cameron wandered down to the cafeteria for a late lunch. Halloween was like a full moon; for some reason there was always an influx of people in the clinic and they'd all been pretty busy that morning. She spied Wilson sitting near a window and went to join him. "Hey," her voice was cheerful, "Where's House?"

"He left a few minutes ago; General Hospital is on." Wilson rolled his eyes.

"Right," she replied. "So…" She stabbed a fork into her salad and stirred it around before taking a small bite. "What are _you_ doing tomorrow night?"

"It's a surprise, just like everyone else seems to be doing around here. You know this thing was House's idea, right?"

"What?" Cameron raised an eyebrow and spoke around a mouthful of lettuce and sprouts. "The costume ball…was House's idea?"

"Yep, that's what Cuddy told me." Wilson swirled a cold French fry through the last of the ketchup on his plate and popped it in his mouth. "As far as I know, he just wanted an excuse to see you all dressed up again. And then there's the entertaining factor of being able to watch all his friends and colleagues make fools out of themselves."

"Hmm," Cameron thought about what he'd just said. "There's no other reason that you know of? I mean, besides free candy?"

"Nope."

"Well, if I don't see you before I leave today, I guess I'll see you tomorrow night." Cameron gathered her tray and got up.

"Hey, Cameron," Wilson stood up and smiled. "I'm glad you've made up your mind. You make him happy, you know."

She returned his smile. "I know. He makes me happy too."


	6. Chapter Five

**A/N: **I'm actually starting this note before I finish the chapter, as there are so many things running through my head I want to say! First of all, I want to give a **BIG** thank you to those of you who've been reading and reviewing since this whole fiasco started with _Meaning._ It really means a lot to me to have other people read and enjoy my crazy thoughts. Second, the reason I've presented here for House convincing Cuddy to have the costume ball was something that I hadn't actually thought of until I finished the previous chapter of this story. It never ceases to amaze me how the story writes itself! Last, this **extra-long** chapter is the 'happy ending' for my little epic, so it may be too cheesy and fluffy for you, but I digress. Make of it what you will. And please excuse any rushing, I really wanted to get this out for you all, and believe it or not I've been slaving over it! Oh, one more thing: I was planning on taking a break after happily completing this trilogy, but as luck would have it, I came up with something the other day and have a couple of chapters already. It's a completely different story, I'm playing with first person OC on it, and I'll start posting soon. Thanks so much for reading!

**-Luv**

**GHMDGHMDGHMD**

"Five o'clock, Doctor House checks out." He nodded to nurse Brenda and turned towards the front door.

"House! Wait up," Cameron jogged up to him. "Are we doing anything tonight?"

"Nope, gotta get my beauty rest for tomorrow." He mentally smiled as he noticed the real change in her. He reconsidered. "How about breakfast tomorrow, or lunch? How about both? Then we can get dressed at my place and head back over here together."

"Sounds like a plan," she smiled and turned back to finish up in the clinic. "I'll call you."

House nodded to himself as he walked the short distance to his bike. His plan was almost ready.

GHMDGHMDGHMD

He pulled up in front of _Irene's School of Dance _thirty minutes later. Irene Grey was an old college friend; they had met in drama class and kept in touch over the years, mostly thanks to Stacy and Wilson. She'd jumped at the chance to help him out.

"Greg," the lithe dancer smiled warmly at his appearance in the doorway. "So this is it, your final lesson. Mrs. Preston is going to miss you." He glanced over at a woman in her sixties, waggling her fingers in a wave. "Your…Allison, she's in for a big surprise. You must bring her to meet me sometime. Come, let's get started."

He'd been taking weekly ballroom dancing lessons for a couple of months, after Cameron had mentioned offhandedly one day that she hadn't been out dancing since her wedding. Since she was who she was, he knew that the kind of dancing she was talking about wasn't the rave all night and get drunk kind of dancing. Just another small reason he'd fallen in love with her; she wasn't typical after all.

He set his jacket and his cane aside. "Irene, since this is my last lesson, can I please dance with you? It'll help Mrs. P. get over me a little easier."

"Nope, a teacher must be objective." He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Now let's start, and one-two-three…"

GHMDGHMDGHMD

Chase had invited Foreman and Cameron out for drinks that night, and although Cameron had wanted to head home early and soak in a hot bath, she'd accepted with a smile. After all, her life wasn't all about House, nor was his about her. She was pretty sure he'd needed a poker night with Wilson or some such thing after having spent so much time lately with her.

"…so she said she'd call me. We'll see." Foreman was talking to Chase at the bar when she walked in. "Hey Cam, glad you could join us in between House sessions." He smirked at her and she responded by lightly smacking him in the arm.

"Come on you guys, things haven't really changed, except…" she trailed off into a smile.

"Except the term 'House call' has a new meaning?" Chase asked, throwing her an amused look.

"_No,_ I just…feel good. Happy." She sat down and ordered a rum and coke.

"Well…" Foreman started. "I guess if you're happy…we're happy for you. Really. Just…don't go getting all mushy on us, not that you aren't already."

"Mushy? This is still House we're talking about." She said matter-of-factly. "No, work is work and anything outside of that…stays outside. With the possible exception of tomorrow night. We will be off the clock, after all." She spoke with a devious glint in her eye.

Foreman and Chase made mock gagging noises at her.

"Yeah, _anyway…_I heard Cuddy was coming as Little Bo Peep." That shut them up.

"No way!" Chase's mouth had dropped. "Well your _boyfriend_ should have fun checking that out."

"Okay now that sounds weird. Can we just relax and not talk about this anymore?" Cameron asked, looking at Foreman for help.

"Yeah Chase, her boyfriend should be too busy for that tomorrow night." Foreman smiled behind his glass.

"You guys…" Cameron laughed.

The three of them sat for a while longer, drinking and talking until long after the sun went down.

GHMDGHMDGHMD

Cameron pushed through her front gate at a quarter past midnight, ready for a cup of coffee and then some much needed rest. She sighed to herself, happily, for the first time in months. She spied a note that had been stuck in her front door.

'Changed my mind. Waited for you for a while. Come over, bring what you need for tomorrow.'

She didn't need a signature to know who it was from. She smiled to herself and unlocked the door, already making a mental list of what to bring. Although it might not have appealed to some people, she liked that, for the most part, House didn't ask for something, he just said or did it. The fact that he didn't believe in pretense was the first thing that had attracted her to him, even though he had hurt her along the way.

She set her keys down on the kitchen counter and toed off her shoes and socks for a quick soak in the tub. After lightly working cocoa butter into her skin, she slipped on a blue velour sweatsuit and started throwing things into a small overnight bag. She hummed to herself as she picked out clothes for the next day, including everything she'd need for her costume. She was sifting through her drawers and came across a light purple silk thing she hadn't worn in years, in fact had forgotten she had it at all. She held it in her hands for a minute, biting her lip as she realized how new it still was, and threw it in. _Just in case,_ she thought.

GHMDGHMDGHMD

Thirty minutes later, she was poised to knock on his door when it opened for her. "Hey," he said casually. "Come on in." There were a few candles lit here and there, and the place was still as spotless as it had been the night before. Cameron set her bag down on the couch and noticed a bottle of Sangria chilling on the kitchen counter, along with two glasses.

"What's the special occasion this time?" She smiled warmly and sauntered into the kitchen. "And how long did you wait? I hadn't planned on going out tonight but Chase asked us and…" His fingers on her lips caught her by surprise.

"It doesn't matter, does it?" He said softly, leaning into her space. "I was going to wait until tomorrow night, but…I have a surprise for you. First, have a drink." He poured for her, and into his own glass he poured scotch. "To…" he searched for something that wasn't too corny. "To you. For…giving me some meaning." He clinked his glass to hers and quickly drank.

Cameron blushed and laughed. "House, you've become a romantic." Secretly, she was pleased, but she also hoped he hadn't done a complete turnaround. After all, it was the House she'd first met at her job interview that had attracted her.

He looked at her, capturing her eyes for an extended moment. He told her everything through that one look; if only it had always been that simple. "Cameron…Allison." Her name tasted like honey and spice. He decided then that he'd only reserve it for special occasions, as if it were a cherished Christmas decoration. He said it again. "I love you."

She took a deep breath and bit her lip. "House…I love you too." She smiled that priceless smile, and set her glass down. She touched her palm to his cheek, lightly running her thumb over his stubble. She moved in to kiss him, and he slipped his right arm around her waist as he kissed her back. It was nothing epic; rather soft and sweet, full of longing that had finally been sated. There was passion; but both of them were still cautious for different reasons. Cameron rolled her shoulders to shake it off as House tightened his arms around her. It was then that she noticed he didn't have the cane in his hand, and she reluctantly broke away from his lips.

"Where's your cane?" Her lips were softened from the kiss.

He nodded. "That's my surprise." He took her hands in his and led her into the living room. He left her standing there for a moment while he picked up a remote and turned on the stereo. As he walked back to her, he held out his hands. "Shall we dance?"

Cameron's mouth parted in surprise and then back into that smile. She moved forward and placed her left hand on his shoulder, her right hand in his left. The music playing was a waltz, and she laughed. "So are you going to explain how this came about?" She asked as they danced in light circles.

"Well…it was actually Wilson's idea." He spoke slowly. "See, I was _supposed _to go to PT after…" She nodded in understanding. "And being who I am, of course I resisted. So our nice friend Wilson finally made a phone call to an old college friend of mine who happens to be a dance teacher. I've been taking lessons with her since we got back from your mom's…from Seattle. I wanted to be able to dance with you."

"I don't know what to say." Another smile, and she kissed him again. "Well…" _Why not?_ She thought to herself. "Then I have a surprise for you." She picked up her bag from the couch. "Will you play something for me? I'll be right back."

She headed towards the bathroom and House sat down at the piano and began to play Beethoven's _Moonlight Sonata._ A few moments later, the bathroom door creaked open and as he looked up, he stopped, speechless. "Nice," was all he could manage. She stood there; nothing short of angelic in light purple silk that clung perfectly to her petite curves. She had taken her hair out of the ponytail she'd come over in, her auburn waves spilling out over her shoulders.

"I…" Cameron bit her lip for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. "Maybe I'm being too forward, but…"

"No," he cut her off. "You're perfect." He stood up from the piano bench, almost knocking his knee into the piano, and strode quickly to her. He glanced quickly from her to his bed; the bathroom was close enough. Without another word, he picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bed, laying small kisses across her face.

GHMDGHMDGHMD

The next morning, Cameron rolled over as she awoke, touched her nose to House's arm and breathed in deeply the scent of his skin. She closed her eyes and smiled. She lightly ran a hand across his chest, opening her eyes again as his hand covered hers. "Good morning," he said through a smile.

"Morning. Coffee?" She asked.

"Sure." Cameron kissed him on the shoulder, rose from the bed, and padded to the kitchen. House rolled over and listened to her humming as she set the coffee pot.He smiled to himself and got up, pulling a t-shirt over his head. He glanced at the bottle of Vicodin sitting on the nightstand and headed to the kitchen. _Thanks Wilson._

"What, no eggs? No bacon?" He faked an astonished look.

"House! I've only been out here for two minutes!" She turned and saw that he was joking. "I guess I can look forward to more of that?"

"I would never disappoint my biggest fan. Sit down, flip on the T.V., find a book, whatever. Make yourself comfortable. I'm making breakfast today."

Cameron raised an eyebrow. "You? Make breakfast? Using actual pots and pans on the stove is a lot different than firing up a grill, you know."

House grinned. "Aha, you _have_ learned something from me after all. Go, git, outta my kitchen!" He shooed her with his hands and she finally obliged, plunking herself onto the couch and settling for Saturday morning cartoons.

He went to work, making sausage and bacon, scrambled eggs, and toast. One of the things he'd done after his last dance lesson the previous night was grocery shop; the first time he'd completely stocked his kitchen in years. He'd taken no chances, buying things for himself and also for her. He was through second-guessing himself when it came to her. He brought a plate and a glass of orange juice to her, went back for his own, and sat down right next to her on the couch. They shared smiles through the food and proceeded to veg out to _Popeye, Looney Tunes, _and _Woody Woodpecker_ well into the afternoon.

GHMDGHMDGHMD

It was just past five, and although the costume ball didn't officially start for another three hours, Cameron had convinced House to go in early and help set up. "It was your idea after all, wasn't it?" she'd said with a knowing smile. They'd packed their costumes into the trunk of House's car and made a quick stop at the dance school.

"Ahh, Greg! I was not expecting to see you again so soon! And this must be the lovely miss Allison." Irene kissed her on each cheek and gave her chin a quick tug. "You're a brave woman to deal with this one," she flicked her thumb at House and winked. "Strong too."

Cameron felt an immediate connection with the woman. After all, House had called her a friend, and she'd given the both of them a gift by helping him dance again. "I try," she said with a smirk as she glanced at House. "I'll have to drag him back by here so we can take some lessons together."

"You do that!" Irene laughed. There was a little bit of chatter before Cameron and House headed to the hospital.

The first thing House noticed after they had made their way to the cafeteria was a mass of dark curls spilling out over a shiny pink gown. Cuddy turned around and grinned at them. "Hey guys, glad you could make it in early." She immediately began piling decorations on them. All House noticed was the fact that her breasts were practically falling out of the front of her gown. "What?" She asked innocently before her mouth formed a smirk. "Just for you, House. Hope you don't mind, Cameron." She winked and went back to barking orders at the others who were there decorating.

Cameron smacked House lightly on the arm, bringing him out of his stare. She laughed. "Come on, let's get this stuff put up. You'll have plenty of time to ogle her later."

GHMDGHMDGHMD

A couple of hours later, the cafeteria, both inside and out, had been transformed into an orange and black otherworld of goblins, skeletons, bats, and ghosts. Cuddy had set up a raffle table at one end with various items, and another small table at the door where Nurse Brenda sat taking tickets and donations. The bar held various candies, caramel-covered apples, cookies, finger foods, and selections of soft drinks and alcohol. People were starting to arrive, so Cameron dragged House back up to the office to change.

"Close the blinds and wait here," she said, all but pushing him into the chair behind his desk. "I'll change in the conference room; I want you to get the full effect." She carefully removed the fire agate he'd given her for her birthday from around her neck and handed it to him. "Keep this in your pocket tonight," she said, lightly kissing him on the forehead before she went to change.

House sat, fiddling with his eight-ball until she finally emerged from the conference room. He set down the ball without looking at it and stood slowly, his mouth half open with awe. She was a vision in the dress he'd gotten her; it fit perfectly, hanging on her shoulders and hugging her slim figure. She wore open-toed shoes, and although it wasn't part of the costume, she'd painted her toenails blue at some point, which made him grin. The formal gloves elongated her arms, and the pearls and tiara completed the look, turning the lovely young doctor into a picture of sophistication and grace.

Cameron smiled and pulled out the trademark cigarette holder, quickly striking a goofy pose before walking into his embrace. "You look perfect," he whispered.

"Thanks. So, Fred darling, shall we?" She smiled and held out her arm. House took it in his and they headed back downstairs.

GHMDGHMDGHMD

The ball was already in full swing, with music playing and plenty of people milling about, dancing, talking, and relaxing. House walked off to find Wilson while Cameron headed straight for a drink, running into Foreman on her way.

"Hey Cam, you look amazing!" He was dressed as a pirate, complete with ruffled shirt and sword. "House…actually did a good job with that dress. I'm shocked. Have you seen Chase yet?" He took a sip of his beer.

"No I haven't, but I think it'll take something pretty good to beat your costume," she said. "Come on, let's go find House.

They found him with Wilson and Cuddy outside, the three of them sharing old party stories. "Hey," Cameron said, slipping an arm around House. "Nice costume, Wilson, it suits you perfectly."

He was dressed as a vampire. "Thanks Cam." He took in Foreman's costume. "Pirate, nice," he said with a fanged grin.

"Yeah, I didn't know Captain Sparrow was black," House quipped as Foreman rolled his eyes.

"Bo Peep?" Foreman asked Cuddy, who nodded. "Interesting. Have you seen Chase?"

"No, but who is that…" Cuddy's voice trailed off after a moment. They all turned to look at what she'd seen. Chase noticed them then and limped over. He was wearing a black suit jacket, jeans, and a rumpled Rolling Stones t-shirt. He must have shelled out some good dollars for the cane he had; it was cherry wood, polished to perfection.

"Hey guys!" He flashed a huge grin. "So what do you think?"

House, naturally, spoke first. "I think I'll be sending you to fill in for me at the clinic. And what is that shit on your face?"

Chase ran a hand across his cheek, which was covered in light stubble. "Well, I only had two days to grow it, otherwise someone would have gotten suspicious."

"I might as well give you my money now," Foreman huffed and Chase just laughed.

The six of them were a sight, along with everyone else that night. The hours dragged on, filled with pranks, candy, and some drunken fun. Finally, near midnight, it was time to announce the contest winner. Cuddy sauntered up to the podium that had been set up near the deejay, doing her best to keep steady in spite of a few too many drinks.

"Alright everyone, can I get your attention?" The talk quieted to a murmur as people settled down. "As you know, PPTH is hosting this costume ball to raise funds for the pediatrics and maternity wards." A glint appeared in her eye as she continued. "What you may not know is that this idea was brought to me by our head of Diagnostics, Dr. Greg House. So let's all give him a quick round of applause!" Cameron grinned at House as people clapped in surprise. "With that out of the way, lets get to the costume contest. Hopefully you all had a chance to vote, and some of our fine nurses have spent the past hour counting them." She opened the envelope and raised an eyebrow. "It seems we have a tie. The winners are…Dr. Robert Chase and Dr. Allison Cameron! Come on up, guys."

Foreman handed over his hundred to Chase as Cameron's mouth formed an 'o'. "What are you waiting for?" House asked her. "Get up there and make a fool out of us." He gave her a nudge and Chase took her hand, leading her to the podium.

The two each gave a quick thanks and received plastic trophies from Cuddy. "Congratulations guys. Now, we're going to let our deejay play one more song. Thanks everyone for coming, and drive home safe!"

The lights lowered a little more as 'Moon River' began to play. House took Cameron in his arms and smiled at the woman he loved. "So what do you think?" He asked her as they danced together for the second time.

"Did I tell you how divinely and utterly happy I am?" Was all she said, and then she kissed him again.

**GHMDGHMDGHMD**

**A/N: **Whew! Again, I hope you've all enjoyed, and keep an eye out for more stuff from me. I'd love to read a review from you, and Kudos to whoever gets the line from Breakfast at Tiffany's. Thanks again, so much!


End file.
